


You Haunt Me

by grungexanatomy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grungexanatomy/pseuds/grungexanatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle Hahn is just trying to find her way in life, but when trouble comes her way she ducks. Addison Montgomery wants to stay in love with her husband, but when she meets her one night stand, will she fall in love all over again? Meredith Grey meets her crushes sister, and thinks she's magical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note some of these are originals and they are not perfect. Also I own none of these characters except my own. Shonda Rhimes has crafted may beautiful people, and I do not own them in any way.

“Are you sad?” Dr. Wyatt was one of the many that asked stupid questions, Annabelle was one to good for this crap, and two sick of the bullshit. “Dr, Wyatt, like I said last time, I’m not depressed, I’m not angry, and like many people think, I’m not suicidal.” These were all lies, she was depressed, and angry, and she kinda wanted to kill herself 24/7. “Alright, go.” Dr. Wyatt was kind enough to let her leave. Gwen raised a hand, she mumbled a few words and walked off. She passed a few doctors on the way out, not many, but enough for her liking. One caught her eye today, a tall redhead, she was talking to two unusually attractive men. Both of which looked like they wanted to either sleep with the other or they wanted to maul the other. 

She kept walking, she passed another, this one holding her head in her hands, a low ponytail sticking out from the back of her head. The one sitting next to her was wearing navy blue scrubs, like her mothers wore. The older women, in the navy, had her hand on the others back, and was talking in a calming manner. She kept walking, a bit faster this time. She passed her mother who asked how it went with Dr, Wyatt, the therapist. She answered with the usual, “Well I haven’t killed her yet, so it was alright.” Her mother always returned with a half smile, and a wave. Her mother walked back up to her, “Don’t forget, dinner party tonight.” Annabelle hated big gatherings, her anxiety usually flared up around these times, even if she had taken her meds. 

When she got home her brother, James, was waiting for her, and so was her other mother. She knew she had walked into a heated fight between the two, and knew this wasn’t good for her. Her brother walked up to her, his breath smelled of red wine and roses. His smile, sly, like he had something dirty planned. His hair sat perfectly in place, perfectly slicked back. His hand grabbed her chin, “Little sister.” Gwen squirmed against his touch, “Big brother.” Her face turned red when his warm breath hit her face, “Do I make you shiver, little sister?” His question rubbed Annabelle the wrong way. “The dinner party is tonight, are you ready?” James bit his lip and made tisking noises, “Little sister, you didn’t answer my my question. But of course I’m ready, I’m always ready.” There was truth to his answer, James was the idea of charming. He always wore a suit, and his silver watch always sat open on his wrist. He was great with people, and he could charm any woman. James reached for Annabelle’s hand, and he laughed when he caught it, he pulled her hand up to his lips, and softly kissed it. Erica, the other half of the parenting, laughed, “James, that’s enough teasing.” This was not teasing, this was sex waiting to happen, and the thought of her brother kissing her made goosebumps rise on her arms. A nock at the door startled Gwen, she turned and opened it. Her mother stood in the doorway, “I left my keys at work.” She kissed the top of the girls forehead and walked past her. 

A young boy came trailing behind her. His eyes looked the same way Annabelle’s did, green, with purple moons underneath. His smile looked identical to her own, a half kind of sad smile. He looked up at her and smiled, his eyes shone bright underneath the white haze. James had moved to the bathroom, where he perfected his hair and straightened his wrist watch. He talked to himself in the mirror, his british accent filling the small apartment. He walked out with his tie in place and a smile on his face, “Ladies.” Her moms beamed at the the boy. Annabelle scoffed, “He’s like the perfect Ken doll.” 

Noah, her younger brother, laughed at the comment. A few minutes later people started to arrive. First the two unusually attractive men, then the redhead. A tall blonde women came a few minutes after followed by a shorter blonde. Things got a little loud, but it didn’t get crazy until her mother noticed one of her medicine bottles was missing. James blamed it on Annabelle, who didn’t retort, because no one would believe her. She was yelled at, she fixed this problem by walking out of the room. Noah ran after her, a cigarette was hanging out of her mouth when he caught up to her. “Noah, tell me something, did you take the pills?”


	2. Bathroom talks.

Annabelle and her brother had climbed to the roof, while Annabelle lit another cigarette her brother talked about school, but something he said caught her attention. “Noah, have kids been calling you names?” He didn’t answer, but tears started to stream down his face. Annabelle wrapped her arms around him, she whispered things to him to try and calm him down. He was 13 and she was 15, times had changed since they were just little kids. Noah regained his voice and asked another question, “Why do you have bruises and scars on your arms and legs?” She smiled and looked down, “I have these things because sometimes we have to fight battles, and Noah, sometimes we lose. These scars and bruises are proof that I fought those battles.” Noah smiled a sweet smile at her, and he hugged her, “Does mom give you those, and James?” His question threw her off guard a bit and she tried to form an answer. “ If I said yes would that scare you?” Noah nodded his head, “ Then no, they don’t do these things.” 

Addison walked around the small apartment, she wasn’t snooping but she was curious. Callie approached her and they talked about some cases and patients they had recently had. They shared a few laughs until Derek came up to them both, his younger sister trailing behind. Derek smiled and greeted Callie, he gave his apologies though, someone came in with a subdural bleed and he was on call. He left, leaving a scent of cologne in his wake. A woman walked up to them a few beats later. She smiled and reached out her hand. She said a few hellos and grabbed a glass of wine that was sitting on the counter, it was hers. Addison smiled looking at her, ‘ How could someone be so happy?’ she asked herself. And then she remembered how some people put on fake smiles, it’s a sad truth. \

Annabelle was walking back in the door later that night, it was after 11:00 and everyone was gone. But perfume and mens cologne filled the air. She trudged to her room, where her brother lay sleeping on the small bed, she turned off the lamp, and stripped herself of some of the clothing. She climbed in next to him and pulled some of the covers. Her room was imprinted with the smell of sea salt, and sleep. 

Getting up was pretty rough for everyone this morning. Addison woke to the sound of her husband talking on the phone, he sounded genuinely happy. Arizona woke up with a terrible hangover, her head felt like it was going to explode. Annabelle turned into her brother, she opened her eyes and got up. 

Derek turned back to the bed when his call ended, he looked at his wife. Her breathing slow and steady. He tied his tie and walked out the door. Addison sighed as he did this, images of the woman from last night floating through her mind. Addison never thought the color of blue could have such a pretty glow. She was classy, but not overly classy, professional. 

Callie opened the door to Annabelle’s room, and found herself met with two sleeping kids, She smiled, “Get up you two, train leaves in 30 minutes.” Noah was the first to rise, he shook Annabelle awake, “Get up, morning.” Her thoughts were blurry, and she didn’t remember much of last night, but a headache sat on the brink of her head. She looked at the boy, pulling a white tee shirt over his head.  
Annabelle put her feet on the ground and steadied herself. The door opened and she found herself faced with her older brother, she looked down to avoid his gaze. His hand was met with her chin as he grabbed it, “Look at me,” his words had a chill to them. Noah walked over and tried to push him, but he was James backhanded him before he could even touch him. Now nothing lay between Annabelle and James but the mere layers of clothing. Noah punched him in the mouth and James let go of the girl. Her hit Noah back and left. Her body lay limp on the floor, her breath staggered. Noah picked her up, he was strong for a young boy. She now sat on the bed, looking at him. A few minutes later she picked herself up and put on a black shirt and some skinny jeans. Glasses covered her green eyes, she stared in the mirror. She picked up some foundation and covered up the bruises that dared to ruin her. 

Meredith found herself in the bathroom talking to the new Neuro attending, Dereks’s little sister. They stared at each other for a while until Amelia broke the silence with a sigh. Meredith looked up at her, Amelia’s eyes didn’t say anything. Amelia broke the space between them, pushing her body against Meredith’s. Meredith’s breath hitched, and she could finally see through Amelia’s eyes. They spoke of lust and desire, she wanted her right here. Amelia brushed a stray hair behind Meredith’s ear, Meredith blushed at the sudden contact. Amelia moved away, she whispered, “I will fight for you, my brother my be beautiful, but I’m amazing, and briliant. He wins a lot, but not this time.” Her voice was laced with confidence, but also doubt. 

It was now 4:30, Annabelle was home, as was her brother James. He looked at her with his intense, blue eyes. His mouth curved up in a half smile, his hands by his sides. He grabbed her small hand and held up, he looked at her wrists. A few pieces were slightly raised, he chuckled as his hand ran up and down the length of her forearm. Her cheeks were now red, and her body was frozen. He pulled her close, his stubble scratching her forehead. He tilted her head slightly and he laid a subtle kiss upon her lips, he smiled and whispered something that Annabelle was unable to hear.


End file.
